


sharing is caring

by emmerrr



Series: Only Fools Rush In [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sharing Clothes, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmerrr/pseuds/emmerrr
Summary: They detoured past Gansey’s bed until they reached the wall where there was a large chest of drawers. Gansey’s chest of drawers, to be exact. Noah drew to a stop in front of them, grinned delightedly, and Blue all at once realised his intentions.“No,” she said, horrified. “There is absolutely no way in hell.”





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> this was a tumblr prompt from aaaages ago which was: Finding the other wearing their clothes for Blue and Gansey

Blue once again found herself at Monmouth before the others got there. She’d come straight from school, not seeing the point in going home first. Luckily Noah was around to help her jiggle the door open, and she stepped inside to wait for Gansey and co.

Today seemed like a good one for Noah, as he was in fairly high spirits, no doubt in part thanks to Blue’s presence and her amplification abilities. In fact, he seemed dead-set on playing the affable host.

“D’you want a drink?” he asked. “There’s cokes in the fridge.”

Blue hummed it over. “Yeah, I could go for a coke.”

Noah grinned and put his hands on Blue’s shoulders, steering her towards the kitchen/bathroom.

The functionality of the kitchen/bathroom was still something Blue was struggling to wrap her head around. She preferred not to think about it too much, although that was easier said than done when she was standing in it.

Noah opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke, presenting it to Blue like the Holy Grail.

“For the lady,” he said solemnly.

Blue snorted. “Why  _thank_ you.”

She took it and opened it in one fluid movement. The instant the seal broke, the coke exploded all over the place, bursting out and covering most of her dress, splashing up her neck and face and catching in a few strands of her hair.

Noah gasped. “Oh  _no_.”

Blue stood with her hand outstretched away from her still holding the coke, the last remnants of it fizzing over and onto the floor. For a second she and Noah just looked at each other. Then she whined, “ _Ewww!_  It’s so cold! And sticky. And my  _dress_ …”

“It’s not that bad,” Noah said quickly. “It’s barely noticeable, even.”

Blue looked down at her dress and back at Noah incredulously. “There is brown, fizzy  _sugar_ water all over my light green dress, in what world is it not noticeable?”

“I don’t know! I was trying to make you feel better.”

“Gee,  _thanks_ ,” Blue said. She grabbed up some paper towels and started to dab ineffectually at the setting stain, before screwing them up and letting out a huffy, frustrated sigh. “Oh Noah, it’s everywhere. I need something else to wear.”

Noah looked around. “Like what? I don’t have anything.” He paused, then his face lit up. “Come with me.” He grabbed Blue’s wrist and towed her along back into the main space of Monmouth.

They detoured past Gansey’s bed until they reached the wall where there was a large chest of drawers.  _Gansey’s_  chest of drawers, to be exact. Noah drew to a stop in front of them, grinned delightedly, and Blue all at once realised his intentions.

“No,” she said, horrified. “There is absolutely no way in hell.”

“You  _have_ to,” Noah said gleefully. “It’s that or stay in your cold, wet, stainy dress.”

“What about Ronan’s stuff? I’ll go and grab one of Ronan’s t-shirts instead.”

“Oh, no,” Noah said, wide-eyed. “You can’t go in Ronan’s room,  _especially_ when he’s not here.”

This was incredibly true and Blue knew it even as she said the words. But the prospect of having to put on any of Gansey’s ridiculous polo-shirts was almost too much to process. On the other hand, she  _was_ incredibly uncomfortable.

“Ugh,  _fine_ ,” she groaned. “Just… just pick me out the least offensive one, please?”

Noah grinned again and started rifling through the top drawer, pulling out an aqua-marine monstrosity a moment later and brandishing it triumphantly.

Blue arched a very dubious eyebrow. “You’re telling me that  _that_  is the least offensive thing in there?”

Noah raised his hand in a three-finger salute. “Scout’s honour.”

“Ugh,” Blue said again, and snatched it out of his hand.

Ten minutes later, she was drowning in Gansey’s eye-assaulting polo-shirt over her ripped leggings, looking at herself in the mirror in horror.

“Why does he like them so much, I don’t  _get_ it? I mean –  _look_ at it, Noah.”

The door rattling in its frame made Blue whirl around in panic – not that there was anywhere for her to hide – and then it swung open to admit Gansey, trailed by Ronan and Adam.

Gansey caught sight of her and smiled brightly. “Jane!” Then he seemed to register what she was wearing and cocked his head to the side, endearingly confused. “Jane… ?”

“Holy fuck, Sargent,” said Ronan, then burst out laughing.

“A coke exploded all over me, okay?” Blue said with an annoyed scowl. “I did not choose this. In fact,  _Noah_ chose this.”

“Then where is he?” Adam asked, looking around.

“He’s right–” Blue started, but Noah had vanished and she groaned, yet  _again_. Noah sure chose his moments to disappear. “He was here a second ago and this was  _his_ idea. He said I couldn’t go and get one of Ronan’s t-shirts.”

Ronan nodded approvingly. “Quite right, too.”

Blue looked back to Gansey, who had gone suspiciously pink around his cheeks and ears. “Um,” Blue started awkwardly, “I can put my dress back on if it bothers you. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

This seemed to bring Gansey out of his own head. “Of course not, Jane, I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable. It’s absolutely fine, of course. You look… yes. Right. As long as you’re comfortable.”

“You said that already,” Adam pointed out.

“Hm? Yes. Well.”

Ronan laughed again. “Hold on, hold on,” he said, then he took the glasses from Gansey’s face and put them on Blue’s, stepping back to inspect his handiwork. “It’s uncanny,” he pronounced, then started cackling again, and even Adam cracked a smile now.

“Well I’m glad you think this is so funny,” Blue snapped, removing the glasses and handing them back. “Now don’t we have important Glendower plans to discuss?”

“Right,” Ronan said, laughs still subsiding. “Glendower. C’mon, Parrish, you can dump your bag in my room.”

When they were alone, Gansey sidled over to Blue’s side. His initial flummoxed reaction had softened into gentle amusement. “I hope you know,” he said quietly, “that you have officially lost the right to ever make fun of my clothes again.”

“That’s not  _fair_ ,” Blue complained. “This was an emergency!”

“And I sympathise,” Gansey said sagely. “But still.” He stared at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

“You know I’ll never be able to stick to that,” she said.

“Maybe not. But it’ll be fun watching you try.”

Blue elbowed him in the side, and then he, too, started to laugh.

Ronan and Adam reemerged from Ronan’s bedroom, and once he caught sight of Blue again, Ronan dissolved into something awfully close to giggles. It was going to be a very long evening.

“Blue, Blue,” Ronan said when he’d regained some semblance of self-control. “Put the boat shoes on, complete the look.”

“No,” Blue said. “Never in a million years. I draw the line at the boat shoes.”

“Everyone’s so mean about my boat shoes,” Gansey said sadly.

Adam patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I know, man. But with good reason.”

“Et tu, Brute?”

 


End file.
